tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackfang
|image = Rindo 2.jpg |image2 = |image_width = 300px |t1 = Alias(es) |i1 = Dragon Eater |t2 = Age |i2 = 23 |t3 = Birthday |i3 = August 10th |h1 = Appearance |t11 = Sex |i11 = Woman |t12 = Hair |i12 = Red |t13 = Eyes |i13 = Golden |t14 = Height |i14 = 5'8" |t15 = Weight |i15 = 250 |h2 = Abilities |t21 = Magecraft |i21 = Reality Marble |t22 = Origin |i22 = Implacable |t23 = Element |i23 = ??? |t24 = Command Seal |i24 = |t25 = Loop Breaker: |i25 = ??? |t26 = Sorcery Trait |i26 = ??? |h3 = Affiliations |t31 = Occupation |i31 = Master |t32 = Allies |i32 = Z-Team, Chaldea |t33 = Enemies |i33 = ??? }} is a participant in Fate/Axiom, the master of Lancer (Fate/Axiom ~ Hephaestus) ''Personality 'Quirks' Blackfang is a tarzan situation as such she acts more like a animal than a woman. She is a very instinctual woman due to being raised in a very unforgiving and "wild" environment in the "reverse side of the world". 'Goals' Blackfang seeks to experience new stuff, particularly food. Her only driving motivation seems to be to acquire and eat every food and existence and to experience the carnal pleasures of the world. 'Problems or Flaws' She dumb. History 'Background' Wip... 'Plot' Wip... Abilities 'Attributes & Dragon Body' Blackfang is a powerful combatant, with superhuman combat ability which surpasses that of a human, being more akin to that of a human from the age of gods or even a servant than your average human. The reason for this is because Blackfang was raised in an environment of immense mystery and of harsh conditions forcing her to adapt and overcome immense adversities to catch even a single meal by her lonesome. While she had the help of her Father Thordak when she was young, she has hunted phantasmal species for the last few years using nothing but her bare fists. As a quirk of her diet, her lineage and a bit of help of her father, Blackfang has acquired not only dragon blood but the draconic ability of generating mana by breathing as some of her alveoli have become spiritual worlds. While at first glance her magic circuits would appear to be very small in number and of poor quality a more keen eye will notice that prana suffuses her entire body flowing through her blood. As a direct consequence of her dragon blood she also possesses a high degree of resistance against magecraft, in particular magecraft of the modern age. 'Wild Fighting Style' Blackfang possesses not only a body which is incredibly powerful and a bottomless supply of mana, she also knows how to use both of these in combat in unison. While she is is no magus she possesses an intrinsic understanding of how to use magical energy to attack and defend by releasing it, as well as an intrinsic understanding of magical energy manipulation to replicate the '''Mana Burst' skill for anything from attacking, to movement. Her releases of magical energy is almost completely unchanged from its natural state, as such it is an entirely primitive attack which releases magical energy to damage foes and shatter spells with sheer magical volume rather than any finesse. With a swing of her arm she is capable of exuding her magical energy to extend her reach and create a sort of beam or projectile. Or to extend it only through her fingers to increase their range more precisely. But she rarely does this due to having found precision not that important in her combat against titanic and full of mystery phantasmal beasts, no instead she often releases it through her mouth, a method she developed to emulate her father. When Blackfang releases magical energy through her mouth it is almost always in the form of a beam or a ball. She uses this method because she finds that its very rare that she'll be unable to at least move her neck in a fight when grabbed, and because when she uses it through her mouth she subconsciously adds her origin to it in a manner similar to a dragon's breath changing depending on their species. Because her origin is Implacable, her mouth blasts of mana carry with them powerful concussive force that is capable of pushing anything back even if a single plank length. 'Reality Marble: Unbroken Step' While some would say this Reality Marble is the main ability of Blackfang she herself considers it nothing but a supplemental ability which she calls Unbroken Step: Unrelenting Draconic Might. This Reality Marble is unique in that it cannot extend past her body due to her unique world view and circumstances of up bringing. The actual effects of the reality marble are rather simple, everything that affects Blackfang can only fall within 2 categories: blunt damage or slow. If a spell or any supernatural event would do anything other than blunt damage or slow her movement would become translated into one of the two categories of effects, whichever one mostly closely aligns with the original effect, and the severity of it would be directly proportional to the original severity. The slow effect that Blackfang suffers is similar to that of an increasing density of the medium she is travelling through, meaning that it slow downs all of her movement without failure but it doesn't actually affect her perception of time and apparently doesn't seem to affect the speed of her speech, eye movement or breathing, only the rest of her face. Any action that Blackfang performs while slowed actually has the same power behind it if it was performed at normal speed, it simply becomes easier to react to in a way. If a supernatural event would restrain her for example and her strength would not be enough to overcome it, because of the reality marble effect it would no longer be able to restrain her but it would instead merely slow her down and she could still physically move, and potentially push away whatever was restraining her with her bare hands if it was a physical effect with the reality marble providing any additional power. If an effect would move her against her will she can choose to instead become slowed while standing her ground. 'Loop Breaker/Heir Phantasm: Wyrm Soul' Wyrm Soul': Dragon God Avatar, is the name of the Loop Breaker of Blackfang and is a type of Heir Phantasm crafted by Lancer (Fate/Axiom ~ Hephaestus)'s Noble Phantasm Volcanic Hearth, as such it has all the properties of an Heir Phantasm such as being able to be affected by command spells. It exists in the form of a gem which when activated turns instead into "fluid like magical energy" which can be shaped into creating an illusory gargantuan dragon "exoskeleton", which can sustain a considerable amount of damage before fading and needing to be recharged, it can even absorb damage that would have been aimed at Blackfang. It is a type of mystery which is neither thaumaturgy or esp, mostly resembling the magic which can manifest the soul physically. Blackfang is capable of manifesting this dragon form to completely surround her and cause it to mimic her movements with perfect accuracy, as if it was armor she was wearing or an exoskeleton of sorts. But if she so desires she is capable of using only part of this liquid energy into manifesting as single and/or smaller parts of the dragon for more precise attacks and maneuvers. While by default each part of the dragon corresponds to a similar set of muscles on her person she is capable of altering this, like for example manipulating the tail by moving one of her arms. This property is impossible to use when the full dragon form is summoned in its gargantuan entirety but if only small parts are created then she can assign what parts control what parts freely. While it hasn't been fully explored Blackfang believes that she might be capable of summoning a single body part on the volume exhibited by the full dragon form, or conversely that it is possible to summon a single body part by using all of the energy for the full dragon form to create a concentrated, smaller and more powerful body part. '''''Gallery ''Trivia and References'' *Her appearance is that of Kobayashi Rindo from Shokugeki no Soma. Category:Female Category:Masters Category:Fate/Axiom